


Unrequited

by Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poor Roman, Virgil just wants to be friends, no I’m not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 17:39:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15054383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl/pseuds/Basic_Bitch_On_Prowl
Summary: Roman loves Virgil but Virgil just wants to stay as friends.





	Unrequited

Virgil’s P.O.V. 

“How many times do I have to say it?! I don’t want to go in a date with you!” I yelled at my best friend Roman. “Why not? Please just give me a chance.” Roman grabs my hands and begs me. I rip my hands from his grip.  
“I’ve told you multiple times! I don’t see you as anything other than a friend. I’m sorry that I can’t return your feelings. I really am, but you need to let this go already. Roman you’re like a brother to me, please just, I don’t want our relationship to change.”   
Roman stares at me with an angry expression, there’s fire in his eyes. “Just give me a chance Virge! I love you so much and I want to show you that but you won’t let me! I don’t see why you can’t just give me a chance!” He looks desperate now, “Virge....please. I’m begging you here.” I glare at his pitiful self, “Roman I don’t love you as anything more than a friend, a brother. How many times do I have to tell you? I just want to stay as friends. You can’t force these feelings from me. Why can’t you just show your love through our friendship.”  
Roman looks like he’s about to cry, his lip trembles as he replies. “Virgil. I just want one date. Only one. Please, I just want to take you on a date. If you don’t like it I’ll forget about these feelings and I’ll deal with them myself but please just give me this chance.”   
I stare at him for a long time. He looks pathetic, standing there. Lips still trembling, tears starting to well up in his eyes. I feel bad but I only see him as a friend. I sigh out, “Roman no. I don’t love you like that and nothing will change that fact.” He looks heartbroken. The tears finally spill over. I hug him and apologize. “I’m sorry that it has to be this way. Please Ro just move on. For your sake and mine.”  
I pull away and collect my stuff. “I have to get going now. See ya some other time.” I walk to his door. As I’m walking out I hear him start to sob. They’re heart wrenching. He sounds like he can’t breath. Everything in me is screaming to go back and comfort him but I don’t want to give him any ideas. So I shut the door behind me and walk away to my car. I get in and I drive away, not looking back. ‘It’s for the best after all.’ I think to myself as a single tear slides down my cheek.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little one-shot I thought of. As of now this is it, but if I’m feeling inspired I might add more. I hope you enjoyed and I’m sorry for any grammar mistakes I may have missed.


End file.
